I Can't Help Loving You
by bookwatchertox
Summary: What happens when Ferb saves Isabella from falling can change everything. The story is better than the summary.
1. Nice Catch!

_I Can't Help Loving You Part 1 (Nice Catch!)_

~Isabella's Point of View~

I don't know what happened. I was helping Phineas and Ferb build their Superstructure (I thought they built one earlier?), when suddenly the scaffolding broke, and I started plummeting to my death. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact. All of a sudden these strong yet gentle arms holding me. Someone caught me. I was still frightened from the fall; I didn't even look to see who saved me. After a few seconds, a familiar British voice said, "It's okay, Isabella. You're safe."

I opened my eyes, and they met his. I never looked into Ferb's eyes before. Apparently he never did mine either. For what seemed like an eternity, we just stared into each other…

Phineas said, "Great catch, Ferb! Now put Isabella down and we can continue our project!"

We continued staring…

"Ferb… Ferb? Isabella? _Hello?"_

We snapped out of the trance.

"Are you two okay?"

"Yes, we're both fine." We both said at the same time.

"Okay, let's continue!"

At around 5:00, the structure flew off as usual. I decided to go home.

"Goodbye Phineas! Goodbye Ferb!" I walked up to my room.

Funny. I have never felt this way about Ferb before. Now that he saved me and we looked into each others' eyes, I feel like I'm seeing a whole different Ferb. Maybe it's the adrenaline from the fall; or is it?

Talking into my mirror, I said, "No, no Isabella. You are not in love with Ferb."

"Or are you?"

"I'm in love with Phineas, though."

"But Phineas never acknowledged your love before. Now Ferb seems nervous around you. He helped Phineas with everything. He is everything Phineas is. The only difference is that he is British and acknowledges your existence."

"I… guess you are right."

"Of course I am. If he asks you out, accept. Nice talking to you."

"You too."

Did I just talk to my mirror self? Strange.

~Ferb's Point of View~

"That was a great day Ferb!"

"Yes it was."

"I still can't believe Isabella's scaffolding broke. That was a great catch Ferb."

"Yes it was… Uh, I have to, uh, go to the restroom!"

"Okay…?

I dashed to the restroom, and splashed some water into my face.

"Get a hold of yourself, Ferb! I _can't_ be falling in love with Isabella! You are _not_ falling in love with Isabella!"

Then my reflection said, "Yes, yes you are."

"But she's in love with Phineas. I couldn't."

"You _can._ Phineas doesn't notice her. He doesn't know anything. He doesn't love her, he loves his projects. That means she is available. You should seize this opportunity."

"But… but…"

"Oh, _come on._ Admit it. You have been in love with that girl as long as if not longer than she has been in love with Phineas; ever since she moved here. She now notices you. Seize the opportunity. Forget about Phineas. Now march over there, and ask her on a date!"

"You know what? You're right! He doesn't even notice her. Why should _he _only have her?"

"Good. Now, go Ferb, and claim her for your own!"

"Thanks."

"No problem. I'll see you when you need me!"

**_The End! Please review and tell me what I should do next. Nobody ever does. I have some ideas, but I want to hear yours! Out, Peace!_**


	2. The Date

_I Can't Help Loving You- Part 2 (The Date)_

~Ferb's Point of View ~

I ran past Phineas on my way to Isabella's house. He looked a bit confused as I zoomed past him. He didn't even get a chance to ask me where I was going. When I got to Isabella's house I knocked on her door. And almost a second later, Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro was at the door.

"Oh, hi Ferb. You have grown so much since I've seen you last!"

"That was last week, Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro. I'm here to see Isabella."

"Isabella, somebody's here to see you!"

Next second, she was at the door, and her mom left.

"Oh, hello Ferb!"

"He… he… Hello, Isabella. I thought you were upstairs."

"I was."

"Okay… So, what's going on?"

"Nothing. What'cha doin'?'

I love it when she says that. Instead of saying something, I handed her the rose I took from mother's garden.

"Oh, Ferb, it's lovely! What is it for?"

"I wanted to know if you would like to go on a date with me. It would make you look even better."

"A date?"

"Well, if you don't want to…"

"That sounds wonderful, Ferb."

"Let's go then. I know this fantastic restaurant."

"Mom! I'm going out for awhile!"

"Okay, Isa! Be back home for bedtime!"

"I will!"

I can't believe it! I thought it would take forever to get her to go on a date with me. But so far, everything is going great.

~Isabella's Point of View~

I can't believe Ferb asked me on a date. I didn't know he could do such a thing without Phineas. Ever since he caught me, and I looked into those deep, sensitive eyes… NO! I can't be in love with Ferb. But he is quite a gentleman, and he does seem kind of shy around me…

"So Ferb, where are we going?"

"Uh, this Italian restaurant called _Michael's_. I think you will like it. Oh, here it is now."

"Wow, this place is beautiful, Ferb!"

"Thanks, uh, _Si scusa il signore? __La tavola per due per favore?"_

"_Si, il signore."_

"Ferb, what did you just say?"

"I just said 'Excuse me sir? Table for two please?' in Italian."

"Wow… what other languages do you speak?"

"It should be more like, what other languages _don't I _speak."

Wow… Ferb is more amazing than I previously thought. I thought he didn't talk much, but now, he is talking more than me! He is perfect in every way; smart, tall, fluent, and handsome too. Any girl would be lucky to have him…

"So Ferb, what are you getting?"

~Ferb's Point of View~

I am really nervous around Isabella. I just can't believe I am on a date with the girl I have been in love with since so long ago…

"I, uh… don't know. I think I'll get the spaghetti and meatballs."

"Sounds good. I think I'll get the rigatoni."

"Okay, I'll call for the waiter. _Cameriere!_"

A pointy nosed mustached waiter came to our table and took our orders.

(Italian accent) "Okay sir, what can I get for you and your, _lovely _date?"

"She's not my date."

"Oh, are you sure?"

"Okay, she's my date."

"Okay, so, what would you like to order?"

We gave him our orders, and then I asked him, "Aren't you a little short to be a waiter?"

"Yes, yes I am." And then he walked off.

"Hmm… he looks a bit familiar … don't you think, Ferb?"

"What…? Oh, yes, yes he does."

"What's wrong, Ferb? You seem a bit distracted."

"Yes, yes I am."

"Why?"

"I was just admiring you, that's all."

(Blushing) "Oh… thank you Ferb. You know, Phineas has never done anything like this for me."

"I am aware of that. That is why I thought I'd do it for you." After 20 minutes the waiter came back to our table.

"Here is your food. Enjoy. _Bon appetite."_

"I thought you were Italian?"

"Uh… aren't I allowed to speak another language, miss?"

"Sure, I just found it a bit strange."

"Okay. Enjoy the food."

~After Dinner Is Over~

"I had a great time, Ferb. I'll never forget tonight."

"Me neither, Isabella. There is something I want to tell you. Something I've _been_ wanting to tell you."

"Yes?"

"I… love you Isabella."

"I… I love you too Ferb."

_**The End… of this chapter! Review Please! bookwatchertox is out, peace! **__**And sorry if the translations are wrong. I got them from the Internet. **_


	3. Walking and Talking

_I Can't Help Loving You- Part 3 (Walking and Talking)_

_**I'm sorry, but this chapter strays from the story a little bit. But don't be discouraged. This is important in later chapters. **_

~Isabella's Point of View~

Ferb and I were walking home from our romantic date just asking each other questions, trying to know one another better.

"So Ferb, pardon me if this is too personal, but I've been wanting to know something."

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you ever talk that much?"

"I… I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Oh, I'll tell you."

"Okay."

"Back in England, before my Father moved here, I lived a harsher life."

"Do tell."

"Well, it begins when I was 4 or 5. Me, my biological mother and father were a happy family. My mother worked nights, and my father worked days, but we all have breakfast and dinner together, happy as can be. That is… until my mother died."

"Aw, Ferb, that is so sad."

"Yes it is. With my father's job, there was no one to take care of me during the day. So we searched for suitable babysitters close to his job and his house. Eventually we found one close enough to home and work. When I first saw her, I was in love. She was the most beautiful 12 year old I had ever seen."

"12 year old?"

"Yes."

"Okay… what did she look like?"

"Oh, she was beautiful. She had long, ebony black hair down to her waist with a headband holding it back, a perfect, round face with a perfect complexion, and the perfect figure."

"Really? She _does _sound beautiful."

"Yes, y… I mean, she did."

"Um… why don't you continue with your story?"

"I went over there almost every day."

"That doesn't sound _too _bad."

"It gets worse. At first I thought she was nice. That is, until my father left."

"What did she do?"

"She forced me to do her laundry, her chores, etc., while she did nothing and got paid by the hour to do it."

"That's awful…"

"That's not all… she hurt me in ways my father would not notice."

"What happened?"

"She called me names… degrading names."

"Like…?"

"Believe me, Isabella; she called me some things that I regret hearing to this day."

"Whoa…"

"And it eventually came one day to when she called me worthless. I stood up to her. The ending result was me being fed castor oil. I was reduced to speaking when spoken to."

"Ferb, that's terrible! When did your father find out?"

"Well, one day my father finished his worked early, and came by to pick me up. He saw me doing her chores.

"What is going on?" he said.

"Uh, nothing." She responded.

"What happened to her?"

"She got sent to… as you would call it, Juvy."

"And…?"

"When she became too old, she got moved to jail, where she will be released in a few years. And after that, my father's job got moved to here, where he met and started dating a woman named Linda, and eventually fell in love and married her. My future brother Phineas and I were both ring bearers because we couldn't agree on who would do it. Then we moved here and still live here to this day."

Wow… Ferb has had a harsh past. I wouldn't talk either if that happened to me. I feel bad for him.

"So that's why I didn't talk that much."

"You were forced not to. That's so sad Ferb."

"Yes it is. But you have to promise me one thing, Isabella."

"Anything, Ferb."

"Don't tell anybody. I don't anyone to know I was in love with a 12 year old torturous babysitter."

"I won't tell a soul, Ferb."

"Cross your heart?"

"Of course, Ferb."

"I knew I could trust you, Isabella."

"I can trust you too Ferb."

As we were about to kiss, this short man in a trench coat walked in between us and we almost kissed him instead.

"Sorry, you two lovebirds, it's getting dark and I can't see very well."

"It's okay, man."

He just walked on."

"That was weird, and a bit rude."

"Yes, yes it was. It _is _getting dark, though. Maybe we should be going home."

"Sounds okay to me."

"One more thing Isabella. We can't tell Phineas about this. It would ruin every single friendship involved if we did."

"Okay. My lips are sealed."

"How about on mine?"

"Okay."

And we had our first kiss. It was everything I imagined it would be. I was as happy as I ever was, there, alone with Ferb.

As I went inside, I said, "Good night Ferb! See you tomorrow!"

"See you tomorrow Isabella!"

I assumed my mom was asleep already, because she did not greet me as I walked to my room. What a day I had. I always imagined my first kiss would be with Phineas, not Ferb. But I'm not complaining. I felt like it was meant to be. It is official; I am in love with the _other_ boy across the street. I went to bed with a smile on my face, as a new dream replaced the old one.

~Ferb's Point of View~

Wow, what a day I just had! My first date, and my first kiss, all in the same day! It was 9:00. Good, it wasn't past curfew. I went into the house, and I noticed that the lights were off. I walked silently, because I thought everyone was asleep. As I was walking, from behind me a light turned on and my heart leapt through my chest. I turned around and saw Phineas sitting on the couch, arms folded and legs crossed.

"Oh, hello Phineas." I said nervously.

With a creepy voice and a creepy smile, he said, "Hello, Ferb. Where have you been?"

_**What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter! Please Review and tell me what you think should happen next!**_


	4. Awkward Conversations

_I Can't Help Loving You- Part 4 (Awkward Conversations)_

~Ferb's Point of View~

"Hello, Ferb. Where have you been?"

"I… was… uh, out with some friends."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Hmm… who are they?"

"Oh, just some friends from England, that's all"

"Can I meet them?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because today is their last day here. They leave tomorrow, first thing in the morning."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"I believe you Ferb. I'm going to get a glass of water. See you upstairs."

"Okay." Whew, that was a close one. I almost thought he didn't believe me. Well, time to go to sleep.

~Phineas' Point of View~

I would believe you Ferb; if I wouldn't have seen you! I saw him running to Isabella's house and both of them walking off together. I have photographic evidence that proves it. I decided to see what was going on. So I built a mustache that is able to change your accent to whatever you want. I followed them to that new Italian restaurant we went to last week. I put on a waiter disguise and the mustache and fooled them into thinking I was an actual waiter. For a moment I slipped and accidentally got a French accent. It sure was close. First thing I did after they left was… pick up my tips. After that I put on my trench coat to go home, followed them, and interrupted their kiss. I made it back home before they did. And while they were walking, I sat on the couch, waiting for him. After I got my water, I went up to bed after him.

~Ferb's Point of View~

Phineas came in with his water and got into his raft bed.

"Hello, Phineas."

"Hi, Ferb."

"Time to go to bed."

"Not quite yet, Ferb."

"Don't tell me you want to have another sleepover? You do remember what happened last time, don't you?"

"Okay, so only a few… hundred thousand people lost power, but no I don't. All I wanted to do was ask you how your date went."  
My eyes flew open as he said this.

"W… w… what date?"

"The date you went on."

"I told you before; I went out with some friends."  
"Continuing on with that charade; that's classic."

"What are you talking about?"

He handed me a picture of me walking with Isabella.

"What…?"

"Yes, I know about yours and Isabella's date."

"But… but…"

"You know me, Ferb. I like to know things."

"Did you only take the picture?"

"Yes. I stayed home while you and Isabella went out on your date."

"That's good."

"I'll let you know I support you being in a relationship."  
"You do?"

"Of course I do, Ferb. We're brothers. I just think it's weird that you lied to me about it."

"Yeah, sorry about that. Goodnight Phineas."  
"Goodnight Ferb."

I can't believe Phineas is being supportive of my relationship. I didn't think he would take it well. Well everything is better now that I know he supports it.

~Phineas' Point of View~

Ha, Ferb will believe anything anybody tells him. I can't believe that he didn't notice my waiter disguise. It's not that I'm not a supporter Ferb being in a relationship, but it's just this one I don't support. I would rather have Isabella's hands in mine, her head on my shoulder, but he stole her from me. Isabella will be mine if it is the last thing I ever do!


	5. Dreams, Hopes, and Plans

_I Can't Help Loving You- Part 5 (Dreams, Hopes, and Plans)_

_**Sorry if this chapter is a bit boring, but this sets up an important plot point for the future.**_

~Isabella's Point of View~

I had a dream last night. It was about me and Ferb, my new boyfriend. It was a few years into the future; we were alone, under the stars, full moon, just laying there. No one else, just us. Neither of us said anything for the longest time. We looked at the stars, and then at each other. He seemed pretty nervous around me. I could tell because he was talking less than he did before that beautiful moment when we fell in love. I finally asked him, "Ferb, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing's wrong at all."

"Ferb, you seem like something is bothering you."

"There is just something I want to ask you."

"Yes, Ferb?"

He got down on his knees, pulled out a ring, and said, "Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, I love you. Will you marry me?"

"Oh, Ferb! Of Course I will!"

And I woke up at that point. It was basically the same dream I always had, but this time, it was Ferb instead of Phineas. I didn't know what to think at first, but now, I think I've moved on. I just find it awkward that it is with his brother. I always felt ignored with Phineas, but with Ferb, he treats me like more than a friend. I know he loves me, and I love him. There is another problem. I still have feelings for Phineas. I don't know how he feels about me, though. He always ignored me. He cares about his projects and making his summer "fun". But Ferb… he's different. He actually cares about me. He notices me, he makes me feel happy. I feel I will actually marry him one day. I want to. I'll have to accommodate everything I've planned to match Ferb. But it's worth it. I'm in love all over again.

~Phineas' Point of View~

I woke up and Ferb was gone. I went downstairs to check if he was eating breakfast. Sure enough he was there.

"Hello, Ferb."

"Hi, Phineas."

"How did you sleep?"

"Good."

"I heard you dreaming."

"Oh."

"All I heard was one word; 'Isabella'. It was somewhat disturbing hearing only her name, you know."

"I am in love, Phineas. I dream about her. Accept it. Just because _you_ missed your chances with her…"

"Whoa, where'd that come from?"

"Oh, sorry. I have to go to the restroom real quick."

"Okay. See you in 10 minutes."

He gave me a sour scowl as I said this. As if he had everything to be mad about. _He _was the one who stole _my_ girl from me, and just before the five year anniversary of the day she moved here, which is in two days. I was going to surprise her by asking her to be my girlfriend, and Ferb knew that; but what does he do? He goes and takes her on a date, and says he loves her. I felt a pang in my heart when this happened. She was mine, and he took her from me. He knew how I felt for her. I loved her with all my heart. He took her out before I even got a chance to tell her. I have to get her to fall for me. Or… I could get her to stop loving him… but how do I do that? I need to do it before the anniversary. Even if it takes drastic measures, I have to break them apart, even if it is the last thing I ever do!

~Ferb's Point of View~

Ah… time to be ready for another date tonight with my new girlfriend. I hope I see Isabella when we are working. I love it when she greets us with her cute little "What'cha doin'?". My heart soars whenever she says it. And on the five year anniversary of her move to Danville, I plan to do something special for her. I think Phineas was gonna do something as well, but I forget what it was. I know he told me what it was, but I can't remember. I am going to take her to the fanciest restaurant in Danville, and present her with a commemorative gift. I have two days to plan this. It needs to be just right. If anything goes wrong, I swear I will destroy the person who ruins it! If it goes right, Isabella will love me for all time. I need this to work, even if it's the last thing I ever do!

_**The End… of this chapter! Please review and tell me what I should do next! I, bookwatchertox is out, peace! **_


	6. Love Triangle Part 1

_I Can't Help Loving You- Part 6 (Love Triangle- Part 1- Secrets) _

~Phineas' Point of View~

I guess I should tell you what my original plan was. It was originally going to me asking Isabella to the Full Moon Lunar Lakeside Dance (who comes up with these names anyway?) and ask her to be my girlfriend. This dance just happens to fall on the five year anniversary of her arrival. That was going to be _my _night with her. But Ferb had to take her out on a date and make her fall in love with him. Now, I only have two days to make Isabella mine again. What should I do? I have several plans. I just hope they work.

I invited Isabella over. Well, that's the first phase; I have to call her first. But as if on cue, she walks into the backyard.

"Hey, Phineas, what'cha doin'?"

"Oh, nothing, Ferb is upstairs, doing something."

"Oh. Well, what do you have planned for today?"

"Not much yet. Oh, yeah, there was something I wanted to ask you."

"Yes?"

"Will you go to the Full Moon Lunar Lakeside Dance with me?"

"YES! Oh…"

"What is it?"

"I just remembered something. I already made plans for that night."

"What?"

"I made plans… to go out with Ferb."

"You're going out with Ferb? As in, dating?"

"We're not dating; he just made plans with me that's all."

"Oh, I understand."

"Sorry Phineas."

"I guess I can't surprise you anymore." I said turning away from her, faking sadness.

"Surprise? What kind of surprise?"

Turning around in happiness, I said, "Why should I tell you, when I can show you?"

I took her, danced around with her for a few seconds, and said, "Isabella, will you be my girlfriend?"

"YES!"

"Isabella, I was waiting to surprise you at the dance, but seeing as you're not going, I thought I would show you now."

"Oh, Phineas, I've been waiting all my life for you to say that!"

"Yes, yes I know. Another question: will you go to the dance with me?"

"YES! I mean, come here Phineas, I want to commemorate this with a kiss."

"Isabella, it just became official. Are you sure?" I said suavely.

"Yes, yes I am!"

So we came to each other, and she kissed me, passionately, like she's done it before... no, no she couldn't have. I decided to take a picture of this moment.

"What was that?"

"It was a camera. I decided to take a picture of the moment. So we can remember both of our first kisses."

"Well, um, okay. Who will get the picture?"

"That's no problem! This is what I call the Multi-Picture Printing Camera. You can select how many pictures you want, and it'll print both of them instantly! See, here they are now!"

And out of the camera came two pictures of us kissing.

"You see? Two pictures!"

"That is so cool Phineas! I'll put this in my dresser later! Well, I have to go see Ferb."

"Okay, Isabella."

She went inside. It was official Isabella has fallen for me, and my plan.

~Isabella's Point of View~

I can't believe what just happened! Uh oh, I forgot I was going out with Ferb while Phineas was asking me to be his girlfriend. I hope Ferb didn't see anything. He would be devastated. I can't tell him about Phineas. But I can't tell Phineas about Ferb! Man, I've been in some bad situations before, but this has to be the worst. What am I supposed to do? I can't tell either one about the other, or leave one of them, they would be crushed. But I can't go out with both of them at the same time. I have to do something. I have to choose. The problem with choosing is that they are both exactly the same, the only difference is where they come from. I don't know what to do…

"Hello, Isabella!"

"Ah! Oh, hi Ferb, what'cha doin?"

"Not much, only reading while Phineas is lying down outside. Are we still on for Friday?"

"Uh, I'll have to get back to you on that one."

"Why?"

"I checked my schedule, and I might not be available for Friday."

"What's going on?"

"Uh… I don't know, I was told I might not be able to do anything Friday."

"Oh, that's a shame. I guess I'll have to change the reservations to when you're available."

"What reservations?"

"Oh, just something to commemorate the fifth year since your arrival, which falls on Friday. I was planning on taking you to the fancy restaurant on 5th Street, Fancy's."

"Whoa… that's the fanciest restaurant in town! How do you get all of these reservations?"

"I have my ways."  
"Interesting."

"You better let me know soon; reservations take two days to get through."

"Okay, I will. Well, do you have anything planned today?"

"No, it's usually Phineas that plans everything. I don't think he has anything planned at all."

Then Phineas walked up the stairs.

"Hello, guys, what'cha doin'?"

Ferb said, "Nothing, what are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm just getting on my computer. I thought I could look online for some inspiration. See you two later."

"You too."

"Okay?" He logged into his computer.

I decided to go home before I died of anxiety. Ferb decided to go read on the couch. He walked down with me.

"Isabella, you didn't tell Phineas about us dating did you?"

"No Ferb, I just told him I had plans with you, not that we were dating. He doesn't know a thing!"

"Excellent! Now, let me know soon about those reservations. Like I said, it takes two days for them to go through."

I said, "Okay Ferb! I'm gonna go home now, okay?"

"Okay, how about a goodbye kiss?"

"Sounds good to me!"

So, we kissed, and I think he could tell something was wrong with me. Because when we were done, he said, "Isabella, _Mon Cherie_, what's wrong?"

"Oh, just, uh, excited about the dinner, that's all!"

"Uh, okay. See you later! Love you!"

"Love you too!"

Oh, man, Isabella, what have you gotten yourself into this time?

_**Ooh, so many secrets, and so many questions left unanswered. **_

_**What was Phineas' plan?**_

_**What was he really doing on the computer?**_

_**Will anyone find out Isabella's triangle?**_

_**Find out in the next exciting chapter of "I Can't Help Loving You"!**_

_**Bookwatchertox is out, peace!**_


End file.
